


Don't settle for less, or for Infidelity.

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Harry cheated on Louis, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Louis likes hurting himself during sex, M/M, Morbid Jealousy, Murder, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, harry loves Louis, ignoring dead bodies, louis did too, louis likes make up, not graphic though, slight subspace, they kill people, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: Louis is PrinceHarry is babyThey understand each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know where this came from but I like it. A cute one shot thats not very cute
> 
> If you dont like death (of side characters), unhealthy relationships (not abuse), murders w/ out a moral reason or anything under that dont read

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.**   
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations**

||

              “Stop making so much noise.”

Harry walked over the mutilated body. It was supposed to be a lot easier than this and Harry was going to make sure to talk to Derick about it. The man was supposed to be under six foot two, he was at least six five. Harry had difficulty but the larger they are, the harder they fall. Ooh, and he fell. Harry made sure he fell right against his steel-toe boot. Made sure that the knife fell right between his ribs, then across his throat.

              “Croak already, you fuck.”

              The gurgling man came to a stop eventually. Harry sat back on his knees besides the body. He prayed quietly, saying his Hail Mary’s a few more times than need be. “Amen.” He opened his eyes, kneeling for only a moment more, before standing. God would forgive him like He always did –eventually.

              He wiped off his jeans then his knife against the inside of his jacket. He almost forgot the time, he was reminded by the buzzing in his pocket. He made sure to answer it before it rang a third time.

              “Hello.” He sang.

“Baby.”

              The voice was so soft, so tender against the speaker. But just behind it, as if in a line at the grocery store –just there, on the tip of his husband’s tongue came the bitterness. It was so thin, similar to the width of a paper –oof, Harry almost laughed, knowing better than to do so.

              The killing took a bit longer than it should have, he should have called.  He understands the paranoia that skipped off the edge of Louis’ tongue. He cheated on him plenty of times; not this time though, Harry swears. He understands the viciousness under the soft breathing.

“Baby…”

Louis repeats, lower this time, with much more bitterness than last time.

              Harry grinned, leaning on the bare wall. Before speaking he sucked on his bottom lip. “My Prince.” He purred, to try and calm his husband. He doesn’t need to see him to know Louis is playing with a gun.

              Louis hummed happily. “Where are you,” short pause, “sweetheart?”

              Harry glanced at the body. “Where do you think I am?”

              “Don’t fuck with me, baby.” His tone was still so gentle it ran shivers up Harry’s spine. That voice was the only thing that could arouse and terrify him at the same time.

              Louis was probably naked, gun swinging around his finger. He was walking around their all white bedroom, fingers gripping the phone. They spent the whole afternoon poolside. Harry could imagine his tan skin contrasting the white décor. Their maid just cleaned their sheets in the morning, Louis surely took a nap before calling him. The deep bruises Harry created before he left were still there, making his thighs ache –definitely.

              “I am very tired, baby.”

              “Sleep then.” Harry rolled his neck at the stiffness. The man really took too long to take down. “I will be home soon.”

              “You’re lucky,” Louis clicked his tongue. “I can’t hear some else breathing.” He chuckled, leaving no humor behind it. “Be careful, bitch.”

              “Hm, love when you call me while I work.” Harry grunted. Louis woke up on the wrong side of the bed. His week just started and it was turning sour so quickly. “So sweet.”

              “You have twenty minutes.” There came the sour. Pouring itself over Harry’s head and down to his shoulders. There was the anger. Louis was about to say something stupid. “You have twenty minutes to get home before you find Alfie balls deep in me.” Louis hissed, “Don’t fuck with me.”

The line went dead.

              Harry could feel his lungs expand. His body felt like it was covered in a warm blanket. It felt disgusting.

              He took his time disposing of the body, not that he actually thought he deserved it. It was simply because Louis would do it and he was going to let him. Harry dialed a number, holding the phone to his shoulder. They were having a party tomorrow night and Harry needed a new butler because theirs was dead.

||

              “An hour is how long it should have taken.” Louis slipped his silk robe over his shoulders walking to the bathroom. “You almost got blood on me, I just showered.”

              Harry wasn’t listening. He picked up the home phone, calling one of the new maids. “Come to my room with Georgie, bring cleaning supplies.” He hung up and removed his jacket tossing it on the bed besides Alfie’s dead body. He did like Alfie, he was a nice man but stupid.

              “The man had no combat training and I’m supposed to believe it took you three hours?”

              Harry pulled his shirt over his head. “He was at least six foot five –two hundred pounds.” He sat on the mattress, moving Alfie’s hand out of the way. “He was having dinner, I had to follow him around like a fucking asshole for an hour.” He looked up at his naked husband. Harry didn’t want to look away, he looked so beautiful. The ends of his sleeves were covered in soft pink feathers and the way the robe just fit him. Harry made sure that it was fitted for Louis’ body alone. He looked like an angel. Louis was the only person on this earth worthy enough for Harry to marry. He was glorious and Harry wanted to give him everything.

              Louis rubbed the rest of the lotion from his hands on his arms. “Hm, I’ll call Derick in the morning.”

              A small tapping came from outside of their door. Louis rolled his eyes, “why couldn’t you clean it your self –lazy ass.” He wrapped his body, tying a bow on his side. He opened the door wide for the new girl and Georgie.  Louis leaned against it, smile on his face. “Sorry.”

              The new girl, her name had to be Jessica –if it wasn’t then now it was, she looked sick. Georgie shrugged softly, “its fine, sir.”

              Louis sighed looking at Harry who stripped his pants, leaving them on the bed. He pulled the bun from his hair, scratching his ass cheek before going to shower. Louis groaned, “He’s a jealous idiot.”

              Georgie offered Louis a smile, “he loves you.”

              Louis shook his head, letting the long pink robe drag against the white carpet. He picked up Harry’s dirty clothing, careful not to dirty himself. He stuffed it in one of the plastic bags, tying it up before throwing it aside. “The party is tomorrow and we are missing one of our butlers.” Louis groaned, “Motherfucker.”

              He waltzed in the bathroom, watching Harry scrub his body behind the glass door. Harry stopped, wiping the smoky glass and grinning at his husband. He opened it slightly, poking his wet head out. “Stop pouting, s’not cute.”

              “You’re a fucking impulsive asshole.”

              Harry licked his lips. “I love when you talk dirty.”

              Louis glared at him, “stop killing my workers.”

              “Don’t let them try and fuck you while I’m working.” Harry pursed his lips for a kiss. “Come here.”

              “Harry, I’m serious. We have a fucking party tomorrow.” Louis crossed his arms. “Your fucking friend’s party. I am doing this for you.”

              Harry’s smile fell. Using first names could only mean three things, sex –which wasn’t happening, Harry would know. When being casual, this was not a casual sort of conversation or first names were fighting words.

He stared at Louis for a while, “give me a kiss, now.” Louis huffed coming closer to kiss him. He let Harry trail kisses over his face and across his neck. He sucked on a red mark from the afternoon, making it more prominent.

              Louis pushed him away softly, “Baby!” He rubbed his temples. “I needed Alfie tomorrow night.”

              “For what?” Harry cut his eyes, “I’ve killed dozens of our workers and you’ve never acted so personal about it.”

              Louis sat down on his vanity bench. “I needed him for tomorrow.”

              “Did you fuck him?”

              Louis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head. “I’ve never fucked Alfie.”

              Harry closed the shower door. “I already called you a butler for tomorrow.”

              Louis crossed his leg over the other, wanting to smile because of course Harry did. Harry always made sure things were fixed before Louis even had the opportunity to freak out. Smug little shit. “I’m wearing cover up tomorrow.”

              Harry poked his head out again. “No, you aren’t.” He wiped the water from his face. “Everyone should see those marks, they’re beautiful.”

              Louis rubbed his neck. “I’m wearing all white, baby! It’s gunna look bad.”

              “You wear cover up then I get to wear it too.”

              “You know why you can’t, that’s unfair –we had a deal!”

              Harry ignored Louis’ shouting and returned to his shower. “You heard what I said, Prince, it’s done.”

              “Whatever!” Louis stood up, stomping back into his bedroom. “Stop killing my workers!”

||

              “No, no.” He pointed at the drawing Harry had made. “The lights are supposed to go around the chairs and the flowers go in the center. –See?”

              Elika nodded, “sorry, sir. We’ll fix it now.”

              “Thank you.” Louis walked barefoot through his home’s halls. He nibbled on his lip as he approached his bedroom. “Baby.” He kept his eyes on the drawing in his hand. “Baby, wake up.”

              Harry groaned, rolling on his side. “Let me sleep, Prince.”

              Louis took his eyes off the paper only to hit Harry with it. “I’ve let you sleep long enough. Zayn is your friend, you’re throwing this for him, not me.”

              “Give me twenty.”

              Louis sat on the edge of the bed, looking over the plans. “How can we –hm,” He tapped the pen against his cheek. “Gotta figure that out.”

              “You look so beautiful.” Harry grinned, side of his face against the pillow.

              “Baby,” Louis pointed at the chandelier in the picture. “How can we make confetti fall without making it,” Louis thought. “Without making it cheesy?”

              Harry stretched one arm around Louis’ stomach. He dug his face into his side, breathing him in. “I said to attach balls filled with confetti to it and let them hang. It’ll look nice and subtle.”

              Louis nodded, writing something in. “Yeah, okay.”

              “Hey,” Harry chewed on Louis’ hips through his clothes. “I’m hungry.”

              “I’ll tell Mike to bring you food.” Louis turned around, kissing Harry’s temple. “What do you want, baby?”

              “Mm,” Harry laid on his back, laying his arms wide. “Want you first then I could go for some Belgian waffles.”

              Louis smiled kissing his husband’s forehead. He set the paper and pen down, crawling over him to sit on his hips. He grinded down softly, moaning at the look on Harry’s face. He closed eyes briefly, pulling down the front of his linen pants. He stroked himself against Harry’s bare front rubbing his thumb over the head of his dick, bringing his thumb to Harry’s lips.

              “Breakfast.”

                           Harry licked his lips, smiling up at Louis. He rutted upward, waiting for some contact. Louis massaged Harry’s stomach with circle movements. He ran both of his thumbs down Harry’s V cut, putting pressure on the touch. Louis grasped Harry’s cock in one hand, letting his dick slide against it.

              He tilted his head sideways. “Baby,” He cooed. “I didn’t have breakfast yet.”

              Harry moaned when Louis’ squeezed his head. Louis licked his thumb and forefinger. “Feed me.”

              “Anything you want, Prince.”

              Louis scooted down, letting his cock drip against Harry’s thigh. He kissed his husband’s thigh, nibbling on the skin while keeping Harry’s cock warm in his hand. “How long have we been married, baby?” He licked a line over Harry’s balls. He took one his mouth, letting the soft sack curl in on itself. Louis pushed his waist against the soft cream colored sheets, new, thanks to his maids.

              “Nine years,” Harry knew to keep his body still. “Nine beautiful years.”

              Louis moaned at the thought. “Love you so much, baby, love that you remember.” He took Harry’s cock past his lips, sucking on the head just to get some taste in his mouth. He licked the sides, kissing up the shaft with nothing but love leaving his lips. Louis pushed his waist harder against his bed, surely staining it, Louis hated making messes.

              “Love you,” Harry panted. “Love you so much, Prince.”

              Louis took Harry in his mouth, keeping his lips tight and his throat open for Harry’s, soon to be, abuse. He put both hands on his hard on, eyes rolling at how wet he was.

              Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, happy that he stayed still the whole time. His soothing fingers soon caught on fire, digging into Louis’ scalp. He tugged Louis’ face away, admiring the grin on his lips. Harry smirked, “leave your mouth open you shouldn’t be smiling.”

              Louis nodded slowly, scalp burning from Harry’s hold on his hair. He opened his mouth, letting Harry guide his mouth back to his crotch. No later was Harry’s cock past his lips, was it was down his throat. He squeezed his balls, creating a small bit of pain so he wouldn’t come.

              Harry tossed his head back, bucking into Louis’ throat. Louis didn’t even choke, it almost made Harry angry at how well Louis could take his dick. Louis didn’t ask for anything, kept his hands on his dick, pleasing himself. Louis’ eyelashes fluttered so delicately, like if they didn’t know how filthy their fellow body part was. If Harry had known Louis had such talent with his tongue, he would have married him long ago.

              “Beautiful,” Harry kept Louis’ face down. Louis couldn’t breathe, Harry knew that, it made him even happier. Harry controlled everything in that moment. He could do anything and Louis wouldn’t try to stop him because he trusted Harry. Louis would keep his hand movements slow because he refused to come before Harry. Louis would blackout before ever pushing Harry away.

              Harry pulled his face away, it wasn’t that type of day though.

              He smeared the saliva over Louis’ cheek, knowing he hates it. Harry smirked at his husband, “your eyeliner’s running, darling.” The make-up. Louis loved his make-up. It impressed Harry at how well Louis could do it. Harry appreciated his husband so much. But he also loved when it became ruined with tears. Louis had expensive make up, ones that didn’t smug. Harry was so grateful Louis didn’t use it today.

              Louis didn’t say anything, his face swayed. He kept his breathing slow, trying to catch up with it. Louis simply opened his mouth again for another pounding. Harry’s eyes rolled back, “Dammit.”

              He let Louis only lick around the head of his cock. He stroked himself quickly. “Keep it open, babe.” Harry slapped his dick against Louis’ open mouth a few times. “Good boy.”

              Louis preened at the compliment, stroking himself faster. He bounced slightly, moaning when the streaks of cum hit his tongue. Harry rubbed out his orgasm, rubbing his ring finger against the white in Louis’ mouth. He pushed it to the back of throat, leaving the finger there for a moment. Louis kept his mouth open until Harry motioned him to close it.

              He kept Harry’s ring finger in his mouth, licking over their wedding rings. He closed his eyes, laying his head against his husband’s stomach. He panted around the long finger, nibbling it to relive some pressure. He squeezed and tugged at himself so hard it almost hurt –it did hurt.

              Harry slapped his cheek, not hard enough to mark, just enough to make him whine.

              “Stop it and come, Louis.” Harry hated when he held back his orgasm, it physically hurt Louis but when he finally came it felt so good.

              Harry hit him again, hard enough to leave a mark and more than enough to make him cum. He was so grateful to Harry’s finger, chewing on it mercifully, while it kept him grounded. He panted, still stroking himself although his dick was falling flat but it was the stimulation in the aftermath that Louis adored.

              Harry stroked his cheek, apologizing sweetly. “Hate when you do that, Prince, want you to feel good too, yeah?”

              “Yes, yes.” Louis groaned, holding his limp cock tight. “I dirtied the sheets.”

              “I’ll have someone clean them.”

              “No.” Louis sat up slowly staring at his messy fingers. “Pull my pants up.”

              Harry did, “why aren’t you wearing underwear.”

              Louis scooted back off the high bed, hands out. “Don’t like wearing them with these.” He turned around to show Harry his butt. “My butt looks good without them.

              “Then wear a thong.” Harry sat up. “I don’t want you without underwear.”

              Louis scoffed from the bathroom, “you get to walk around naked for all the workers and I can’t not wear underwear?” He came from the bathroom drying his hands on a hand towel. “You are such a shit, baby, I hate it.”

              Harry stood up, rolling his shoulders. “I don’t actually care how you feel about me.” He bent down, picking up Louis’ chin to kiss him. “As long as you still love me at the end of the night.” He gave him a kiss on the forehead before snatching the hand towel from his hands.

              “Ugh,” Louis put a hand over his eyes. “Don’t use that towel to wipe your sweat with!”

              “Too late!” Came a call from the walking closet.

-

              “Wow,” Harry looked around, causing all the maids to turn. “This is incredible! It looks amazing!”

              They all gave a slight bow. Georgie being the only one to say ‘thank you, sir’. The maids and butlers had a tendency to be afraid of Harry. He didn’t hesitate to kill them or fire them, he saw them as disposable items. Harry saw everything as disposable except for Louis. Harry was a brat, what he wanted he got. They were sitting on a multi-million dollar fortune that they built before they were married. Harry didn’t actually care for the money and if worst came to worst he would burn everything to the ground.

Louis did care, he cared about their money and what they’ve created. Louis cared for their workers. He was the one who hired them, he connected with them. If necessary he would kill them but he rarely did. When he caught Harry fucking them, was one of the rare moments. Louis was used to it. It hadn’t happened for a while but he always had to stay on his toes.

              Harry loved drinking. He was a drinker. Louis loved drinking but not like how Harry did, Harry went through bottles. He would fuck anyone when Louis refused sex. It was an act of rebellion, Louis knew it was. It was something Harry wouldn’t get over. Louis may have fucked up in their second year of marriage. Getting too close to a maid, he sort of fell for him. Harry had a morbid jealousy of sorts. He caught them kissing and from there Louis explained that he liked Marvin, that they had sex. Harry fired all their workers that year and they didn’t have any for two years.

Marvin’s fingers and body parts ended up in Louis’ drawers and kitchen cabinets even under his pillow.

              Harry fears Louis, fears that he’ll get up and leave. Fears that he’ll stop loving him. Louis would never but he doesn’t say it. He has to keep Harry on his toes, keep him in check.

              Georgie, their longest working maid, approached Harry. “We can’t figure out how to get the confetti-”

              “Oh, we figured it out, Georgie.” Louis picked up her hand, kissing it. “You guys have been working so much.” He looked around quickly, “hm, tell the cook to start lunch for everyone.”

              Georgie bowed, “thank you, sir.” She spun around, “lunch break!”

              The party room scattered away slowly. Louis looked to Harry who was so entranced with the décor. “Like it?”

              “Love it.” He touched the flowers on the wall. “Just what I pictured.”

              Louis threw his planning paper on the table. “You drew it, Haz.” He smiled, “Zayn will love it.” Zayn was Harry’s everything and the only person who would ever be able to even see Louis naked. The four of them; Zayn, Louis, Harry and Niall, had sex once. It was nice but the next morning Harry said that he didn’t feel comfortable about it ever happening again. There was no questioning it; it never happened again.

              Harry nodded, smiling proudly. “It’s gunna be a fun night.”

              Louis sat on one of the chairs, leaning back with legs crossed. “Baby…”

              Louis could see Harry visibly shake. He turned around slowly, grinning. “My Prince.”

              Louis’ smile fell slowly, “I don’t know what you’re thinking but stop.”

              Harry let his head fall then came back up to look at his husband. “Yes, Prince.”

              Louis looked away from him. “That new girl, Jessica,” Louis rolled his wrist, “I don’t like her but you sure do.”

              Harry leaned against the wall, arms folded. “Her name is Jackie, and I don’t feel anything towards her.”

              That was the kicker for Louis. He stood up, walking up to an unfinished table. “Baby,” Louis sang picking up a pair of scissors. “You’re fucking up.”

              Harry didn’t look at Louis. He pulled a scattered chair closer with his foot. Harry flipped it, sitting down backwards. He laid his head on his crossed hands. “How so?”

              Louis twirled the sharp object in his hands professionally, bending down in front of Harry. His eyes were big blue circles. “I want you to do it.” He stopped the scissors abruptly, putting it to Harry’s throat. He snarled, “I want you to fuck her tonight.”

              Harry had the nerve to laugh, not a drip of sweat coming from him. “Now why would I do that?”

              “Andrea, Ryan, Jason, Erika, Janice, Rudy, Christine, Lizbeth, Henry, Cassie.” Louis pressed the point closer to Harry’ neck. “Those are just a hand few, baby.” Louis licked his lips, finally catching a bead of sweat rolling down Harry’s forehead. “I will fucking kill that bitch and then you right after.” Harry knew he wasn’t going to actually kill him but Harry has enough scars on his body to know Louis is gunna make a new one.

              Harry leaned forward. “I love you, I haven’t fucked anyone in two whole months.”

              Louis pulled the scissors away, smiling. “Wow, baby.” He stood up, walking behind Harry. “So proud of you! That’s such a long time!” Louis pulled Harry’s ponytail roughly. He spun the scissors, opening them wide. He placed it to Harry’s throat watching him gulp. “How long have we been married?”

              Harry smirked, “nine beautiful years.”

              Louis smiled. “Try nine beautiful years of not fucking someone.” Louis closed the scissors swiftly tossing them across the marble floor. “Then maybe you’ll get a real praise.”

              Louis let go of Harry’s hair roughly, shoving his face forward. He walked away from his husband who was probably smiling so broad at him. He whistled not making Louis stop.

              “Go get some fucking underwear on, Louis!”

-

              “Louis!” Zayn picked him up, twirling him around. “You look beautiful.” He caressed under Louis’ eye. “Thank you for this, by the way.”

              “Of course, Zayn.” Louis hugged him. “I hope you have fun.” He looked behind Zayn at Niall. He ended the hug, skipping to his friend. “Hello, pretty.”

              Niall bowed with a wink. “Hello, pretty.” Louis pecked his friend on the lips, admiring his outfit. “You look beautiful.”

              Niall asked Louis to spin, to which he did. “You look beautiful!”

              Louis looked down at himself. “Can you tell I’m not wearing anything?”

              Niall looked around him. “Your ass looks incredible but I can’t tell, no.”

              Louis hugged his friend again. “Harry doesn’t want me free balling.”

              Niall rolled his eyes, “Zayn told me the same thing.” He grabbed Louis’ hand putting it on his crotch making Louis yell with laughter. He grabbed Niall’s hand, “oh God, I love you.”

              Zayn was already deep into the party, greeting all of the guests and some of the maids. Harry was right at his side, laughing and enjoying himself.

              Louis tugged Niall towards the bar. “Let me get something strong, two.”

              The bartender smiled making their drinks. Louis leaned into Niall. “We have a new maid, named Jessica or Jones, I don’t actually fucking care.” He glanced back at Harry. “I know he wants to fuck her and he is.”

              Niall smirked, “do it.”

              Louis nodded, “I haven’t killed someone in like two months.” He grabbed one of the glasses. “I’m gunna have to go to the shrine.” He cheered with his friend before guzzling down his drink. “And get really drunk.”

-

              “I want to thank you all for coming!” Harry spoke into the microphone. “This couldn’t have been done without my beautiful husband!” Harry pointed at Louis who was arm in arm with Niall. “And our amazing maids!” The crowd cheered. “Thank you all for coming, please get home safe!”

              Louis hated this part more than the start of the party. Now he had to say bye to every person he said hi to.

              “Yes, thank you for coming!” Louis swayed. He closed the doors, leaning against it briefly. Jesus Christ. Louis walked back to the party room picking up streamers on the floor. He wanted to die with all the confetti on the floor. There was way too much confetti, Harry was fucking insane. He smiled at how fast his workers removed all the decoration.

              It was a long night.

              “Everyone,” Louis chanted catching their attention. “To bed.” He smiled, “you all did so well.” Louis looked around at the faces that stared back at him, so grateful. “So please, go to sleep. We can clean this in the morning.” Louis’ eyes walked over everyone once more when there was one missing. Louis put both hands behind his back, wanting to dislocate his fingers.

              “Go on.” The small crowd emptied out and Louis waited for the door to close before sitting beside the cake. He didn’t get any cake so he’d have his slice now. He cut himself a piece, eating small bites. He looked at the bar table, it looked lonely. He set down his cake, making sure not to get any on his white clothing.

              He walked around the bar picking up a bottle. He mixed himself something stupid and swallowed it fast. Louis really wanted to go upstairs and find Harry fucking her. He smashed the bottle against the counter, letting shards of glass fly. Louis touched each point on the broken glass. He really wanted to walk in on them.

              He shook his head. He wasn’t going to play Harry’s game tonight. He threw the bottle behind him and walked out of the party room.

              He walked up the grand stairs and down the long hallway to the large oak doors. He knocked once, then twice before opening the door. Harry was there, she was there. Louis tilted his head at them, “Harry.”

              Harry turned around, blood on his face. “Prince.”

              Louis looked at the dead body on the floor. He shook his head, “the floor was just shampooed.”

              Harry walked over her and to the bathroom. Louis heard the faucet running. He bent down beside Jessica, her throat was opened. He closed her eyes, saying his Hail Mary’s. “Amen.” Louis sighed, “Harry, what did I say about killing my workers?”

              Harry came out of the bathroom, no shirt and clean as if there had never been a murder. “Didn’t I tell you to wear underwear tonight?”

              Louis rolled his eyes, moving away from her. “What did I tell you, Harry?”

              Harry glared, “what did I tell you?” He grabbed his husband and rubbed at his neck. “And I told you no makeup!”

              Louis shoved away from him, putting a finger to his face. “Don’t grab me like that.”

              Harry looked down, grabbing Louis’ arm softer this time. “I told you to wear something. I saw you and the bartender.” Harry pulled Louis closer, kissing his neck. “He was touching you so much, Prince.” Louis closed his eyes, because the bartender was all over him and Louis liked it.

              “I came upstairs to clean myself up.” Harry kissed his chin. “I know you don’t like me drunk.” Louis’ lips parted as Harry’s kisses came softer. “She was here, I swear, she was with the bartender.”

              Louis looked at the bed noting that there was a little bit too much blood for one person. “Where is his body?”

              Harry growled, “Why?”

              Louis pulled Harry back, kissing him. “Baby, where is he?”

              “I threw him away already.” Harry held Louis close. “I was going to fire her.” He murmured. “Didn’t want you to think anything though, so I killed her too.” Louis laid his head against Harry’s chest.

              “I want to have one night where I can sleep without having to change the sheets.” Louis moved away shaking his head. “Jesus, I just sent the maids to bed.”  
              “I’m cleaning it, Prince. I swear.” Harry wiped his hands on his pants. “I’ll have it cleaned up quick then you can sleep, sweetheart.” Louis knew Harry would clean it. When they didn’t have live in maids Harry would always clean up the messes, he was fast.

              Louis climbed out his clothing while Harry ripped the sheets off the bed. They kept the plastic on the mattress, it was so annoying but they were so sick of having to change mattresses. Louis put the clothes in the waste bin, going to his closet to grab his favorite silk robe. Harry bought it for him a few months back and Louis was obsessed with the softness of it.

              He grabbed his unfinished book off of their side table, avoiding the blood. He sat in their lounge chair, pulling out the bookmark as Harry cleaned.

-

              “The floor won’t be done until tomorrow.”

              Louis looked up from his book and at the floor. Harry did a pretty good job cleaning it and he knows not to use bleach while Louis’ in the room. It gives him such a migraine.  

              He closed his book, glancing over the new sheets. Louis set the book down, sliding off the lounge chair. He removed his robe letting it fall before climbing into bed. He curled around the large pillow, moaning at the coolness.

              “Is it nice, Prince?”

              Louis purred, “Smells clean.”

              Harry nodded once before disappearing to the bathroom. Louis’ eyes closed when he heard the shower start. Harry knew better than to come to bed, sweating. Louis turned on his back, rubbing his skin against the sheets. He loved being in bed. If he didn’t have to work he would never get up from it. He didn’t really like the plastic part but he grew used to it.

              Harry came out of the shower, dripping with a towel shaking through his hair. Louis put a pillow in between his legs and one under his head. He yawned softly. “Zayn had fun.”

              Harry smiled, “he did.” He put the towel in the bathroom before turning off the light. He climbed onto the large bed, reaching for Louis underneath the sheets. Harry frowned, finding a pillow in between them.

              Louis smirked, “it feels good there.”

              Harry crossed his brows. “Move it.”

              Louis shook his head. “I like it there.”

              “I don’t, move it.”

              Louis pouted pulling the pillow from his legs. “You’re mean, Harry.”

              “Call me Harry one more time.” Harry brought Louis’ fingers to his lips.

              Louis didn’t dare, that normally came with a threat behind it. He let Harry nibble on his fingers and play with his wedding ring for a while.

              “You didn’t wear the nude lipstick I bought you.” Harry pointed out. He wrapped a light hand around Louis’ throat, “but you didn’t forget to put on the fucking concealer.”

              “I told you why.” Louis put a hand over Harry’s. “You forgot.”

              Harry snorted. “Because I love you.”

              “You fear me.”

              Harry squeezed Louis’ throat. “You terrify me.”

              Louis rubbed against Harry’s thigh, he moaned softly wanting to reach down to touch himself. He rubbed harder making Harry grin. Harry loosened his hold and Louis was having none of that. He pressed his hand back to his neck. Whimpering, “Don’t.”

              Harry wiggled closer, “mm, so beautiful.”

              Louis was so grateful for Harry’s move. He was able to rut against his husband’s leg better when Harry came closer. Sometimes it was like this, Louis would please himself on Harry and his husband let him. Never expected anything. Just letting Louis enjoy himself.

              Louis choked out something when Harry’s hold on his throat cut off his breathing. Louis finally touched the head of his cock, feeling his precum on Harry’s thigh. He pressed a hand on his dick, letting his cock slide between his hand and Harry’s thigh. He groaned, allowing salvia to slide down his chin. Harry kissed Louis’ pink lips, licking the trails that fell from his mouth.

              “Such a sweet boy. Such a good boy.”

              Louis pinched at the head of his cock, shaking at the pain. He used his free hand to squeeze his balls in a hard grip. He didn’t want to come just yet and he knew Harry was going to get mad.

              “I hate when you do that.” Harry let go of Louis making him almost cry. He mumbled out some sounds. Trying to make Harry choke him again but Harry only hit him before throwing the covers off. Louis rolled onto his back. Hand holding his nuts closer, and other hand twirling around the head of his purpling prick.

              Harry slapped Louis’ thigh with a flat hand, making a mark already form. Louis did let go of the hold on his balls, only to scratch the stinging on his leg.

              Harry kissed the tattoo on Louis’ shoulder. “Let go, Prince.”

              Louis put both hands on his nipples, closing his eyes tight. He pulled at them so hard it did make him cry. He curled inward when a sharp slap went over his dick. He turned to the side, drooling on their pillow.

              Harry put him on his back and did it again and again. “Enjoy it.” Harry murmured against his ear. “Love when you come, Prince, enjoy it.”

              Louis’ back came off the bed when he came. Sizzling streaks flew across his stomach and he was about to beg for Harry to let him touch again. “Go ahead, pretty baby.” Harry whispered kissing his temples.

              Louis’ hands fumbled for his cock, tugging at it even when it hurt. It almost felt like he was about to pee. He screamed out for Harry, crying so hard he had to roll on his side. He didn’t stop touching it even when Harry told him to. Harry put a hand around Louis and dug his nails into Louis’ ass cheek until he his hands pulled off.

              Louis let Harry clean him off before he climbed on him. He put his hard on in front of Louis’ face. “Open if you wanna eat.” Harry groaned, “if not them we’ll use it as face mask.”

              Louis didn’t mind face mask night. Sperm was a really good face mask and it made Louis look beautiful. But he started thinking about the cake he left half eaten down stairs.

              He opened his mouth, immediately getting it stuffed with cum. He squeezed his thighs together, wishing he had longer arms to grab at himself. Harry let his head slide against Louis’ tongue. “Mm, yum?”

              Louis moaned swallowing what was in his mouth. He bucked softly, “done.”

              “Let me see.” Harry used his ring finger to open Louis’ mouth. He looked around with a proud smile. “Done. Good job, Prince.”

              Louis licked Harry’s balls a few times before he moved off of him. Louis kept his eyes on the tattoo along Harry’s collar bones. ‘Louis William Tomlinson’. Louis turned on his front, rubbing against the bed for a second. He let Harry put the pillow under his dick making Louis smile. Harry kissed the tattoo above Louis’ ass. ‘Harry Edward Styles’.

              “Going to bring you water, Prince, okay?” Harry kissed down his spine. “Okay?”

              “Yes, baby.” Louis curled into the pillow under his head. “Love you.”

              Harry kissed his butt cheek once. “I love you.”


End file.
